This disclosure relates to computer-telephony integration systems and methods, and more particularly to systems and methods for voice and data recording and monitoring of a remote agent at a computer workstation.
In some business environments, computers are used in conjunction with telephones in order to provide services. For example, in providing credit card-related services, it is known to provide customer service representatives (hereinafter referred to as “agents” or “employees”), with access to a computer workstation as well as a telephone. Some of the agents may work remotely in locations away from a, e.g., contact center. In the process of providing telephonic service from the agent to the customer, a customer can contact the agent (or vice versa) through a telephone connection, and the customer and the agent will discuss matters relating to the customer's account over the telephone.